Fill Me Up, Buttercup
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: [New chap!] Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world? [Rated M for LEMON] REVIEW, should I continue or not? [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. THERE WILL BE LEMON AND OTHER FRUITS IN THE FUTURE.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world? (rated M for upcoming LEMON in future chapters) REVIEW, should I continue or not?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

_**Fill Me Up, Buttercup**_

It seemed like ages. It took almost a decade and nothing had changed in the end. Naruto found himself lost among his friends and the loneliness ate him up bitterly every day. The boy had always managed or at least he gave that impression to the others. Nine years of constant pain, being hated and not acknowledged.

He always seemed to be at ease everywhere and the smile he gave was supposed to be genuine. It all was a façade in order not to let anyone in his heart – he could not bear that someone would destroy his inner being. He was the one to lead his friends but did not know where to go. He protected the ones he loved so that they would not be hurt.

Friends and passers-by changed but he was always the same. All those roles and the life he led were different depending on the people around and somehow he lost himself along the way. Nobody knew who the real Naruto was.

After nine years it was a new school. Only two of his friends came along but they were the closest ones to him. New school did not bring new waves and actually it made all worse. Worse than being hated, is not to be acknowledged; a state where nothing exists. Another three years the same and it was all empty even before this.

It is so easy to get caught in depression he thought and for the sake of others acted out those few years. He thought that he did not want to be weak because weak people end up loosing in life. It all seemed perfectly fine before the eruption in a certain café with Ino and Shikamaru.

These two were Naruto's closest friends after the others were scattered around the city doing what fit them best. Shikamaru was always wise and had amazing sense of humour. Ino was sweet and always put her friends first. They were the best friends to have but he was never really able to talk to them. He did not believe they would understand that he was hollow, only an empty shell of himself although he was not sure whether he had been anything other from the start either.

There was no one he could talk to, to tell his problems that he had never shared. He was so tired but kept on going for the sake of everything around him. After turning sixteen Naruto realized that he wanted someone to love and love him back. Everybody else around him seemed to be happy dating the ones they felt something for and that saddened Naruto to death. He thought to himself, "…if love could kill the pain…"

The days passed by but there was a glimpse of hope to be found; a girl named Sakura. He loved to watch her eating with her friends and she appeared to be so shy. He wished it to be love but was disappointed in the end. The girl almost noticed her if there was not that Choji guy who poisoned her mind. Maybe it was not such a good match after all. Naruto promised himself not to get excited anymore and locked his heart – hopefully for an eternity.

To kill his frustration, Naruto ended up with Shikamaru to a rock concert near his home. Those concerts were the only thing that really amused him and were a proof of his existence. It took so long to achieve the position he now held. He was able to greet those guys as equal, but they were not his real friends instead more like casual passers-by who stayed a little longer than usual.

At that gig he really almost made friends, Sasori and Deidara. Those guys were casual, funny and more over treated him like a human being he was. Naruto found himself a bit attracted to Deidara who was open and warm person – he almost seemed like a brother. That was maybe the reason why Naruto never approached the guy although he was a bit confused to find himself attracted to a same sex person. Naruto thought it was only brotherhood and that his longing eyes did not really follow the guy in particular. They seemed to follow everybody.

Deidara was a proof that Naruto longed for love and touch he had never felt and he was already sixteen. The anxiety in his heart beat like a drum and he could not make himself breathe. Naruto was just suffocating and coughing his insides out. His spine got crooked but it was not the pain – it was the feeling of loosing oneself. Even after drying the salty tears the vomit came up. He almost cried at the concert but bit his lip so that no one would notice.

What is actually love? He thought to himself. Someone to hold, to tell everything and the person would understand no matter what? Naruto found himself unable to answer that question.

After a brief moment of silence Deidara slapped Naruto's shoulder to tell him that he was forming a band but they lacked a singer. Naruto smiled and jokingly said that if they did not find any other guy or even sheep he would volunteer. Naruto was not actually serious but said that to comfort this somewhat sweet and dull guy.

It seems that Naruto forgot about his promise and kept on living like he always did until that one Wednesday. That day was like any other day in his puny little world; it was snowy and Naruto dragged himself to school. Everything was the same, Sakura not noticing him and that casual chit chat with Shikamaru. In the evening his phone rang which was a bit peculiar because he was not the talkative guy on phone and did not use it that much. On the screen was the name "Deidara", why the heck was he calling?

Naruto had totally forgotten the promise and even the fact that he gave the guy his phone number. With trembling hands he answered the phone afraid of what he might hear. Deidara asked him to join the band, but where were the sheep??? Naruto panicked but wanted to give it a try because he already liked Deidara and Sasori. The guy on the phone said that there was supposed to be three guys in the band already and he would become the fourth. Naruto already knew the other two, they were Deidara and Sasori – but who was the other unknown member?

The only thing he could possibly do know was to get together with those three. Being nervous Naruto asked whether it was okay if he took Shikamaru along to a meeting so that he would not be so out numbered. It was okay. Naruto was panicking the whole three days but it was not just bad feelings – anxiety grew in him by the time they got to the market place with Shikamaru. There he spotted the waving Deidara and the silent Sasori. Next to them stood a guy with raven black hair with a face that told Naruto he was not interested.

Everyone was introduced to one another although the third guy neglected the whole situation. The raven haired guy was called Sasuke and Naruto admired how cool and casual the guy seemed without ever saying a word. They headed for a café where it became very clear that this Sasuke guy hated Naruto's guts. He did not even talk to Naruto and getting answers from him was -needless to say- impossible.

Naruto had trouble to understand Sasuke and his motives because he had not done anything to upset the guy. Naruto felt himself uneasy and unable to lighten up the atmosphere. He felt somewhat sad because he thought he could have made a new friend. Deidara was smiling happily and offered Naruto coffee. The bunch of guys were chatting and joking around – all except Sasuke. Naruto felt disappointment crawling inside him but did nothing. The time was up and it seemed that everything would work out fine.

Next week Deidara called and asked Naruto to join him to the rehearsal. Naruto took Shikamaru with him again so that the situation would not feel so awkward. The rehearsal place was this grumpy old basement which had seen better times. The air was thick and it almost smelled like an old library in which Naruto liked to spend time for the same reason.

All the boys were a bit shy and the first time was just to let Naruto see how things work. Deidara played the bass, Sasori was behind drums and Sasuke, the angst ridden boy, had his guitar on him. Naruto and Shikamaru listened to the boys playing and had fun time joking with each other.

Naruto could not still miss the fact that Sasuke glared him with despise in his eyes. Naruto said quietly to Shikamaru that the raven haired guy absolutely hated his guts. Shikamaru took a look and muttered to Naruto that he was probably right and without realizing it made Naruto even sadder than before. Sasuke stared at the blond haired and blue eyed guy on the sofa and hoped that Deidara was just kidding about the guy joining their group.

Although he did not like the blue eyed one he had to admit that the guy's smirk was one of a kind and that he could get along with everybody. It still not changed the situation and Sasuke kept killing the guy with various ways in his mind.

After the rehearsal, it took one week before the next one and Naruto had had time to think everything in his mind. He came to a conclusion that he would make Sasuke his new friend and prove that their band would work out just fine with him in it. The next band rehearsal was on the same day as a gig where Naruto was supposed to go with his friends but he thought he had enough time to do both, but little did he know.

In the basement was madness at loose; other guys had joined them too and now it seemed it was all hell loose with alcohol in the mixture. Naruto just liked to watch those guys and smirk inside knowing that he was a lucky guy to own pales like these. Although Naruto did not drink so much he had a constant urge to go to the bathroom but not by himself – he did not know where the bathroom was.

Frustrated Sasori gave Sasuke the order to accompany Naruto in the bathroom. The boy was already dead drunk. Naruto panicked; why the heck it had to be the raven haired guy of all those people? Sasuke did not seem to be willing and snorted but went with it anyway. Sasuke had troubles to stand but he managed to lead the way. Naruto was a bit uncomfortable with the situation and kept babbling about anything that came into his mind.

Sasuke was so wasted that he almost went to the same toilet with the blond boy and was amazed at the situation himself. Naruto locked himself in the toilet and breathed slowly and thought that Sasuke was acting a bit weird. Although the guy did not speak nor talk on the way to toilet and back; it was obvious that he listened because of the grinds he made beside the blond.

In the basement room Sasuke sat beside Naruto on the sofa and started to tell about his ear plugs – what the heck? The guy really could talk? In the end he sang a song with Naruto. The singing part was a miracle because Sasuke did not sing and no he did not know how to sing. How did this blue eyed blonde make it? How was Sasuke able to across his presumptions? The guy did not know it even himself.

Time flew like never before because Naruto was having so much fun. He befriended with Kiba, who was a guitarist in a similar band. This guy was amazing; Naruto almost found him as his soul mate. They were chatting until it was Naruto's time to go to that concert in the centre of the city. He would have liked to stay but he had made a promise and his father was going to pick him up.

Deidara was happy-go-lucky and with the courage of alcohol run to Naruto and crabbed him to a tight hug. He said that Naruto would fit just perfectly – he had proved himself to be a nice guy. Naruto was almost at the door when Sasori surprised him from the back by hugging him too and nudging his head against Naruto's nape of the neck. It was time to go but the raven just stood there, not hugging nor saying goodbyes. Just standing silently and staggering a little. Naruto gave him the brightest smile and nodded; it was time to part until next time.

The gig was amazing and Naruto loved it with his whole heart. It was sad though that those guys did not come too, he thought to himself until his phone rang. It was Deidara again. Did he forget something? Or did I? The answer was neither. Deidara had just called to mumble that Naruto was a marvellous guy and some other stuff that Naruto did not hear nor understand. It was not just one call – Deidara called him three times and Sasori too. Those drunks!

Then the shock came when the phone rang again but this time is was Sasuke. Why oh god why, did I piss him off? Thought Naruto. He calmed himself down and answered the phone as casually as he could. The line was mute for a while until quiet but velvety voice whispered something. Naruto had to leave to a quieter place outside so he could manage to hear what the other drunken boy said.

"I…come with…me…how about…café…on Sunday?" What did he say?!? He invited Naruto to a date? What the heck! Naruto laughed nervously and said that the other boy did not need to make up anything with this. He was okay. Sasuke would not listen but insisted a date. How could Naruto say no? He could not.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. THERE WILL BE LEMON AND OTHER FRUITS IN THE FUTURE.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world[Rated M for upcoming LEMON in future chapters REVIEW, should I continue or not[SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

Naruto was panicking mentally and a lot. Soon it would be Sunday and his date with that weird Sasuke guy. What would they talk about? Naruto had no clue but he hoped that the meeting would go smoothly or at least without any disturbances. The biggest problem was that it was his first date and Naruto did not know how to act on a first date. When one combines panicking and first date, time will fly like never before.

The dreadful Sunday came. Naruto was supposed to meet Sasuke at six o'clock at the same market place where they met for the first time with the whole band. Naruto cursed because he was late again. What if that guy would not come or he got tired of waiting? All these thoughts ran through Naruto's mind as he was hurrying to the meeting place.

It was a cold winter night with snow and lots of people already buying Christmas presents for their loved ones. There by the water fountain Naruto saw a familiar figure standing in an army green jacket his hands in his pockets. It was so cold that the raven had to wear a stocking cap, which he normally did not do because it flattened his hair. There he stood silently looking at the ground as Naruto rushed to him panting and apologized for being late. Naruto was all sweaty but smiling brightly thanking the boy silently for the fact that he had waited.

The only thing the raven said was "hnn." Naruto asked Sasuke where he wanted to go, but the other boy did not know. Naruto could decide, because Sasuke's mind had gone blank due to fact that he almost fainted for being so nervous. How did he end up here with this boy…Why did he want to spend some time with him even though he hated the coldness and snow?

The raven was dumb struck. He had been waiting for an hour and he did not know why. He never told Naruto that, not even if he had to burn in hell. That would have seemed too pathetic considering that they both were guys. Sasuke was no girl. Sasuke reasoned to himself that being early was the same as being late so he came to a conclusion that Uchihas are never late so they are early. Very crooked way of thinking but Sasuke was proud of his logic.

Naruto suggested this café which was located in a classy mall. It was near and it was an easy solution in the frosty weather. They started to walk towards the mall and the whole time Naruto babbled something to fill the air. A half way through they bumped into two acquaintances, Deidara and Kiba. This was not a good thing, Naruto thought. They would probably wonder why the heck I am with this guy, who does not really like me nor interact with me – well, except this situation and Sasuke is not talking really...There was no way out of it although Naruto tried to find a way to not to be spotted by these two.

Naruto almost hyperventilated because he knew how this date would seem; not as a date between friends but as a 'date' date meaning lovers. Shit, he thought. Luckily he had brought his video camera with him, so when Deidara asked what they were doing, Naruto answered a documentary. It was not a lie; he really wanted to interview the stoic boy. It was not the way Deidara asked the question but his facial expression when doing it – he was utterly surprised. Or even jealous maybe? Naruto was not sure and did not have the will power to reason it out in that situation.

Stumbling and awkwardly Naruto and Sasuke passed the two awestruck boys, who were on their way to see a movie. Luck was not on Naruto's side, especially because he had some kind of feelings for that silly Deidara. There goes the chance for that, although Naruto had decided to not to do anything with the matter. The raven might have anticipated what Naruto thought but kept quiet and listened to the noises of the lively city.

They entered the café but did not order anything because both of them were broke. Sasuke was slumped on the couch as if he was liquid and he felt that way too. The raven was not able to talk at all except those 'hnn' sounds he so usually made. Mentally he was panicking and ordering himself to do something but outside nothing happened.

Naruto remembered his camera and asked the other boy whether it would be okay if he interviewed him for his documentary called "OF LOVE OR THE LACK OF IT". Somehow Sasuke got a grip of himself and managed to answer the questions. He did not suspect that the other boy would ask those kinds of questions but then again, the documentary gave him the opportunity to sort out his feelings without directing them at anyone in particular.

Four hours later Naruto was at home watching the result of his filming. Naruto had asked what Sasuke thought of love and most importantly, what he thought it was. Sasuke had given an enlightening answer, which had made even Sasuke himself astonished alongside with Naruto of course.

While watching the video Naruto noticed that there was something in Sasuke's eyes when he spoke of love but Naruto could not put a finger on it. Sasuke was actually beaming but Naruto shrugged it off thinking it was just the high temperature inside the café.

Those Sunday dates became some sort of a habit for the two boys. Finally Naruto had succeeded; he had made a friend of this dark haired mystery! Although the boy was not talkative, the time he spent with him was nice and comfy. Soon it was Christmas and Naruto asked whether Sasuke would like to go shopping presents with him. Of course he did, but Naruto heard much later that he had to skip his job because of that request.

It was the first time for the raven to buy a Christmas present for his friend since he was little. He had agreed with Sasori that neither of them would buy anything and now he had no clue what to buy. Sasuke just did not know that Naruto was having similar problems.

Few days before Christmas Sasuke gathered his courage and asked Naruto to visit his house. Naruto agreed almost trembling; he would meet the raven's parents and his brother Itachi. Naruto's father drove him to Sasuke's house. It was a cold Saturday morning and Naruto had had troubles finding a neat outfit for the occasion. One can give a first impression only once. Err, orange did not fit for the visit so he chose light green pullover that meshed with his blond hair and tight black jeans.

He knocked on the door and Sasuke's mother opened it with a bright smile and welcomed him open heartedly. Naruto went in and wished everybody merry Christmas. Sasuke's father was tall and kind of scary; his voice was deep like Sasuke's. The raven's mother was a bundle of joy and Itachi was standing silently examining the situation.

After getting to know all, Sasuke dragged Naruto into his room which was located upstairs. Sasuke's room was light blue and clean. No stuff was lying around like in Naruto's room with the exception that Sasuke did not really have chairs. Just the bed. So they both sat on the bed and Sasuke played music and told funny things and other facts about the bands.

Sitting there their back against the wall, Naruto noticed that the raven had started to lean against him more and more but still not touching. God was that scary. In the end they were only millimeters away from one another and Naruto had hard time breathing. It is nothing; he tried to assure himself without a success. Thank God Sasuke's mother asked them to drink coffee downstairs. Naruto bounced off the bed and noticed Sasuke's grumpy look, which he tried to cover. After the coffee and casual chit chat the boys exchanged their gifts and Naruto went home.

Christmas came and Naruto saved Sasuke's gift for last. Naruto opened it in his room and took a look at it; it was love songs. He new it was the raven's favorite singer and the boy had played it for him when he was visiting him. Naruto smiled, put it in his CD player and curled up in a ball on the floor. All Christmas he thought about the raven and every time he heard those songs on the CD, he felt himself utterly happy. So happy that the cold winter seemed like Las Palmas.

This was new to Naruto, little did he know that Sasuke felt the same way and missed the blonde like he had never done before. Christmas holidays were like a pandemonium and the boys did not met again until New Year's Eve. It felt a bit awkward because it had been almost two weeks since they last met and not only that, but all they had done was think about one another during the holidays. Not that they would admit it. Not in a million years.

They roamed around the silent city and looked at the stars. The sky was dark blue with no clouds covering the wonderful view. It was getting late and the boys started to walk towards the buss station. Just before they parted Naruto remembered that he had not thanked Sasuke for the gift yet. He was so happy about everything and went and hugged the raven.

Sasuke was stoic and surprised. The other felt so warm against him; he did not want to let go and so he decided to not to do it. Naruto pressed his cheek against the raven's shoulder and inhaled the boy's scent. It almost made him dizzy in a good way but he was still able to whisper his thanks. When they released one another from the hold, they both felt as if they had lost something vital. Sasuke got on his buss with a stupefied grin on his face Naruto's gift bracelet clinging to his wrist. What a way to start a new year.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. THERE WILL BE LEMON AND OTHER FRUITS IN THE FUTURE.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world[Rated M for upcoming LEMON in future chapters REVIEW, should I continue or not[SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

After the New Year there was still Christmas holidays left. Naruto asked Sasuke to go skating with him to a nearby park where he used to skate a lot when he was younger. Sasuke did not really like skating due to the fact that he hated winter and particularly the snow, which wetted everything from ones pants to ones underwear.

Sasuke weighted the two possibilities; to go or not to go? He came to a conclusion that he did not want to miss any chance to meet the blond boy and agreed to his request.

The temperature was perfect for skating; not too cold but not too warm either. It was already dark and the park was lighted by orange colored lamps that made the view look soft and warm. It was not that late but the sun had set earlier than usual. The stars illuminated the sky and it was romantic; happy couples were skating together hand in hand with smile covered faces.

Both boys swapped their shoes for ice skates and headed out of the locker. It had been years since Sasuke had skated but he managed to keep his balance and with a little practice he succeeded becoming almost professional as Naruto put it. After skating awhile, Naruto's legs got sore because it was his first time skating this winter. He hated the fact that it took some time to get used to skating.

He asked if the raven would like to join him to the snowdrifts. Sasuke chuckled thinking that although Naruto seemed mature he was still a child and a very cute one too. Sasuke was already skating so what could some snow with the bundle of light known as Naruto do to hurt him? Nothing, he was sure.

They played and jumped from the snow cliffs until they were both panting and huffing. They settled down lying in the snow watching the stars. The moment was absolutely perfect and they breaths turned into steam. Naruto had fun time playing at being a train and blowing warm air up to the sky and pretending it to be smoke.

Then out of the blue Naruto asked whether Sasuke had kissed anyone ever before. Sasuke was amazed because of Naruto's sudden outburst on topic which they had not dealt yet. He was silent for a moment and with quiet voice unfolded that he had kissed only two people and the first one did not count because it was supposedly just exploring and did not mean anything – to him at least.

Naruto himself had kissed two people too but he did not like to recall it. They were just random people who did not matter, and that was the saddest thing. To lose ones first kiss to a total stranger.

Both of those Naruto's kissing incidents had happened on a cruise where he was with his friends. He was merely fifteen and had gotten himself drunk by flirting and making other people buy his drinks because he was a minor. A good thing for him was that no one seemed to care or they just believed he was old enough.

The first one had been a woman almost twice his age and she had seemed so desperate although it had taken a good amount of Naruto's will power to notice it. In that second when the lady had latched herself on to Naruto and started almost to grope his crotch, Naruto had decided to flee. God, she was not even that good looking…

His flight had been cut short when he had bumped into this girl, who had looked young but had been older than the lady before. Naruto had been pretty sure the girl had faked her ID but it had not stopped him for making out with her and out in public too. They had moved to her suite but had not done anything drastic because Naruto had started to feel sick and had gone to the bathroom to throw up.

After the toilet episode, Naruto had started to regret coming to her suite and all other stuff probably because the alcohol had lost its effect on him. The girl had just shouted that she loved him. Had that been a mistake or what?

In that instant Naruto had understood, that he was not ready for this, and hell no was he loosing his virginity for that girl aka woman. After the cruise incident Naruto had taken everything easy and it did not help that his friends were teasing him and reminding him to use condoms next time. Like he would ever need those now..

It was Naruto's first time telling anybody about the cruise and the fact that he had never dated anyone in his life. He had had many crushes but none of them had worked out and he had come to the conclusion that maybe he was not approachable nor even that likable.

Now Naruto wanted to know whether Sasuke had dated anyone before and because he had told his past, he wanted to know Sasuke's too. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows a little and with a loud sigh told that he had dated once this girl. They had known each other from childhood and Sasuke had just gone with the flow when the girl had wanted to try dating him. In Sasuke's opinion it was one of his biggest mistakes; to date a person who is nothing to you. No crush, no love, no butterflies in stomach. Nothing. Their so called relationship had lasted for a month or so and during that time they did not even meet often. They were both fascinated of the idea of dating - not of the other person itself.

Sasuke saw where this talk was going but was unable to change its course. Sex. Everything had always something to do with it. Naruto grinned like a maniac and acted as he was a little kid about to hear a dirty secret. Sasuke closed his eyes and told Naruto that he had never had sex with anyone before. For some reason, Naruto felt a bit relieved but could not understand why. He himself had never had sex either so they were pretty equal on that part.

Naruto wanted to know more about Sasuke's personal life and now that they had moved on to this level, nothing was going to stop him. Sasuke told about his first crush at the age of twelve that did not work out because of his and her age. Then came the shocking news just like that from behind the corner. Sasuke's third crush was a boy. Dear God.

Naruto blushed and tried to act like he normally did without succeeding. What the heck, was Sasuke gay? Sasuke had anticipated this when telling the boy his secret and not letting Naruto make an ass out of himself told that he swung both ways. Sasuke told only the half truth because already that had managed to screw up Naruto's mind.

Sasuke used to swing both ways but now he only seemed to swing Naruto's way or something like that, he was not sure. Sasuke thought that Naruto looked cute like one hell of a kitten blushing and stumbling with his words. Naruto calmed himself down and tried to think logically. Does it matter whether Sasuke was gay, bi or hetero? They were friends and friends support each other no matter what.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and with a smile as bright as the sun said that he would stand by Sasuke no matter what and it did not matter what gender he preferred. More ladies for him, Naruto said laughingly. Without noticing Naruto had made Sasuke a bit sad with his comment. Sasuke shrugged his head and smiled like the joke was funny but inside crackled.

Naruto wanted to know more details about this "male crush" and Sasuke started to narrate. The boy's name was Orochimaru. It was the summer before Sasuke and Naruto had met. Orochimaru had had a band in which he was seeking a guitarist. Sasuke had answered his advertisement and they had met. One meeting became two and in the end they both forgot the whole band situation. Sasuke was glad because the guys did not know how to play and they were sappy.

The only thing Sasuke had not liked was the fact that Orochimaru dragged his minion Kabuto everywhere. There was no time for just the two of them. Sasuke had gathered all his courage to ask Orochimaru out, which was a really difficult task, considering that they both were guys and he did not know whether Orochimaru swung that way too. The only thing Sasuke could do was to trust his feelings and luck.

Orochimaru was not surprised and said that Sasuke was wonderful guy but he had his eyes on someone else already. This incident ended to the reality, in which they did not keep contact. Sasuke was broken hearted but it took only few days to heal it – he came to a conclusion that Orochimaru had not meant so much for him in the end and perhaps he was just his first gayish experience.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke trusted him so much to tell him this. He thought the boy was utterly brave. Sasuke did not know that he dug his own grave because now Naruto had new ideas. Naruto had always been interested in people's personal lives and he liked to analyze them to a point of overanalyzing. Naruto kept asking questions and Sasuke had to keep answering them, because he was sure the guy would not take no for an answer.

Naruto grinned like a mad man and asked whether Sasuke had had oral sex with anyone and would he like to give it a try. Not that Naruto was suggesting anything, just plainly asking. There was a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes when he said that he would try it if there was an opportunity and the right person. He said he would even do it with a guy. Naruto was amazed because he did not like the thought so much. He had seen way too many porn movies and well, it just did not look right.

Somehow they ended up discussing these matters only on a guy perspective from the viewpoint of gays. Naruto could not just understand why Sasuke would be willing to suck another man's cock. Naruto had not had anyone to suck his manhood so he could not really imagine whether it be nice or not.

It also seemed that Sasuke was very lively as in the meaning of a wanker. Naruto's jaw dropped when he learned that Sasuke jacked off three or four times a week. What the fuck?!? Or maybe Naruto was a slacker when the case was sexual desires. He did not feel an instant need to jerk himself off too often; instead he tried to suppress those desires the best way he could. It was not something that could be called proper so he decided to kill those urges.

It was interesting to talk about these matters with Sasuke, Naruto thought. He had never had anyone to talk to about sexual stuff and now it seemed like it was the most common thing in the universe. They discussed anal sex, blow jobs, cross-dressing and every dirty thing that came into their minds. It was utterly fun and exciting.

They lay next to each other in the snow and laughed occasionally when the other said something truly perverted or weird. The only thing Naruto could not shrug off was the feeling that Sasuke's words were directed towards him in special. Although it seemed they were joking or just being curious, Naruto felt as if Sasuke wanted to do all those things with him or try out the best or something.

It was the same feeling he had got when Sasuke had played love songs when they had been hanging out at his house, the songs always repeating something about love. There were those glances too, like at the band rehearsals, in which the raven stared at Naruto or just hanged out near him signaling the others to stay back.

Naruto was not sure if he was seeing things or was it just his imagination. Shikamaru was sure that Sasuke was in love or at least had a crush on Naruto, but Naruto tried his best to deny it. Although it seemed possible and even likely, he did not want to say it because then it would become true and awkward afterwards since he did not feel the same. Or at least he thought so.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. THERE WILL BE LEMON AND OTHER FRUITS IN THE FUTURE.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world[Rated M for upcoming LEMON in future chapters REVIEW, should I continue or not[SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

These awkward feelings considering Sasuke and his possible preferring worried Naruto a bit, because the whole situation between him and the raven was all new to him. Naruto decided to test his theory just a little so he would know whether the raven had feelings for him or not. That was hell of a lot easier to say than to do.

Naruto did not really have the guts to ask whether the other boy liked him more than in a friendly way. It was embarrassing and what if he was wrong? Naruto was sure he could not face the boy after that. He did not want to loose their friendship over a possible paranoiac thought.

Yet, the most Naruto was afraid of were his own parents. He knew they would not accept Sasuke as a boyfriend. Stop. Why the heck one would even think like that? Let us just say it was hard enough to get them accept this band thing and the raven being –well, dismal and introvert was not helping it.

Naruto asked Sasuke to come to a Chinese restaurant with him so he could talk with him properly without Itachi or either of their parents bothering them. There they sat being the only customers at that time of the day. They talked about dating and stuff until Naruto decided to use his trump card.

He told Sasuke how good of a friend he is and how he wishes he would find someone to love and cherish. Although Naruto meant it too he still felt the stinging pain like feeling inside his body. As if he wanted the best for his buddy and then again wanted to keep him all to himself. Quite a contradiction if one studies closely.

Sasuke's facial expression darkened in unison with Naruto's babbling. When Naruto had stopped his "I wish you all the best" speech Sasuke just grunted. He looked gloomy and did not say a word. The situation did not go the way Naruto had planned. Sasuke was not satisfied which could be interpreted that he liked Naruto and no one else, or then again not, but just did not like Naruto to interfere with his love life.

Naruto had wanted to dig out a bald answer which would unmask everything. He did not gain any information – only made the Uchiha boy angry and pissed off. Naruto decided to change the subject until the time was ready for a new tussle over the truth.

School had begun again after the holidays and everything went back to normal. Almost normal. Naruto could not shake the weird feelings off concerning Sasuke. He wanted – no he needed to know how the other boy felt so he could come up with a plan or something. This situation bugged him because he did not want to say anything by accident that would hurt the raven.

Naruto decided to gather his courage and sent a text message to Sasuke asking how many times he had been in love. He did not think the boy would tell anything new but it was a brave step for Naruto. Naruto's jaw dropped when he got the reply. It seemed that the raven had been in love two times in his life. The first love had been Orochimaru, which did not work out, and the second was…Naruto.

Naruto could not believe what he read. Sasuke had wrote that he had decided not tell the boy the truth but now that he asked he made up his mind and told everything. The main reason for his silence had been the fact that he did not want to shatter their friendship. Naruto was gawking and immediately regretted ever asking anything. He was not ready for this and now he could not take it back.

Naruto was in absolute shock. He continued to read the message and felt bad. Sasuke wrote that he knew they did not feel the same way about each other but he hoped they could still be friends even though he had a crush on Naruto. Fuck. Naruto so did not anticipate this. Not that love thing anyway.

There was this lovely guy who liked him, and he, the world's biggest dump ass, did not feel non other than mere liking towards the other boy. It seemed that life was a bitch. Never did his crushes work out and now that there really was someone, Naruto was emotionally incapable - even handicapped.

Naruto was afraid that everything would be awkward from that day on. Sasuke seemed normal when they met the next time and did not make a big number out of it. They continued to be "just" friends, but inside, Naruto was feeling guilty. It did not help that Sasuke searched signs of the possibility that Naruto had changed his mind about the whole "just friends situation".

Naruto felt cornered. He did not want to give false signs and was afraid of hurting Sasuke more than he already had. From time to time, Sasuke got frustrated about the whole thing and snapped occasionally. Naruto found himself on a one way road that would only lead to fighting.

To his luck, he was granted a salvation - a trip to Suna with Shikamaru and his fellow students. Naruto thought it was the perfect solution to the heated situation. Distance heals, he was sure. Sasuke understood also that Naruto needed space and he wished a good trip but said that he would miss the blond boy.

Naruto's parents drove their son and Shikamaru to the air port. There they got in a plane heading for Sound and from there to Suna. To Naruto's liking and horror, his former crush Gaara was coming to the trip too. From Suna they went to a smaller town where they stayed in a youth hostel. The trip consisted of art museums, other creative activities and getting to know new people.

Naruto got acquainted with people from Wave and Suna. He befriended this girl called Karin and later on they became very close friends. One guy from Wave, Kimimaro, was really funny and he became fond of Naruto. Naruto, being a bit dump, did not notice this. Kimimaro hung out with him a lot and then out of the blue asked if they could talk in private.

They went to an isolated basement, where Kimimaro declared that he had the hots for Naruto. Okay, the guy was nice but Naruto did not like the bottomless lust in his eyes. The guy was blunt and came closer until he held Naruto by the waist caressing him at the same time. Naruto was awestruck and the only thing he could think of was Sasuke.

Naruto tried to convince the guy that he did not like him THAT way. It was useless. Kimimaro asked permission to kiss him but got rejected. The sad truth was that it did not stop him at all. As a result, Naruto was red as a tomato and just then, Gaara happened to pass them with an odd look on his face. This cannot be happening, please God…

Naruto shoved Kimimaro off and shouted that he was not a cheap fuck and if the boy thought he could screw him in the toilet, he was fucking wrong! Tears glinting in his eyes Naruto ran to his room. The worst thing was that Shikamaru had told everyone, including Gaara and Kimimaro, about his and Sasuke's situation. The guy knew and he still tried!

Naruto laid on his bed at the youth hostel and thought about Sasuke. He knew he had to tell him all but he did not have the courage. Not to mention the fact that Gaara and he shared a room Gaara wearing only boxers at night time. Better not to forget the fact either that they had been pretty cosy fighting playfully him sitting on Gaara.

Naruto felt himself a low life. He knew he had been practically flirting and offering himself to Gaara and that might have been the possibility with Kimimaro too. He just was not aware of it. Although he was not dating Sasuke, he felt obligated to him. He did not want to hurt his best friend…and perhaps there was something more.

Naruto was restless the whole night. He dreamed of the gorgeous ebony haired boy, his faint smile and soft but firm hands. Naruto awoke having the most massive hard-on; he was all sweaty. It was still dark and he decided to get rid of his growing problem and go back to sleep. He sneaked past his friends to the toilet so that no one would wake up and ask about anything.

The next day it was time to leave for home. The week had not been enough for them and they already missed the newly found friends. Everyone packed their bags and started to motion to the air port again.

As they were walking, Gaara passed Naruto and whispered into his ear that back in the youth hostel he really wanted to kiss Naruto. Gaara continued that after hearing him jerk off in the toilet he was sooooo ready for a fuck with him.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Gaara kept walking past him. What the hell? Why did not Gaara tell him that when Naruto had a crush on him? Not that Gaara knew about Naruto's crush, but still. Why now when everything was complicated enough with the Uchiha? Naruto knew he had gotten himself into a mess - how to tell the raven was going to be hell to discover. Wait, he was not obligated or was he?


	5. Chapter 5

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. SAY HELLO TO THE FRUITY SMUT!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world [Rated M for LEMON REVIEW, should I continue or not[SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

Naruto gathered his courage and meekly told Sasuke about the trip to Suna. The whole confrontation was suffocating as Naruto saw Sasuke's expressions darkening the more he told. Telling was hard because Naruto felt that he deliberately hurt his best friend and because he kind of liked the idea of being popular. Sasuke did not say anything, just sulked.

Naruto thought he owed the boy an explanation but he never told the real reason why he did not kiss Kimimaro back. He could have not told Sasuke that he had invaded Naruto's thoughts at that second and he had been hoping that Kimimaro would turn into Sasuke. He had not turned into Sasuke. Kind of disappointing although Naruto knew it was not possible.

It took some time for Sasuke to get over the whole incident although it still bothered him. Naruto had not kissed Kimimaro but the bastard had laid his fingers on his Naruto. The God damn hippie had tasted those full and rosy lips, stroke the golden hair and tried to the taint the beauty. Was Sasuke angry or what…but all this he kept in silence.

Sasuke had promised to come to Naruto's place next Saturday. They were going to watch a movie together. Sasuke greeted Naruto's parents and walked into the boy's room. Sasuke was always amazed to see Naruto's room - so much stuff scattered everywhere. It was a miracle he found the couch.

The small red couch could only carry two people so they sat side by side very closely. Sasuke could not concentrate on the movie as he felt warmth emitting from Naruto and felt his heart beating. Sasuke almost trembled as he gathered all his courage and moved his hand on Naruto's thigh.

Both of them blushed but kept quiet as if watching the movie very keenly. Naruto's heart beat like a drum and he did not dare to move in fear of Sasuke moving his hand away. Naruto's thigh was on fire and he himself was so dazed that he did not remember anything what went on in the movie.

Unfortunately Naruto's parents decided to barge into the room and Sasuke took his hand away as fast as a lightning. How disappointing.

Naruto was on cloud nine the whole week and even Shikamaru was amazed at the boy's peculiar behaviour. Naruto did not tell anyone about the incident - he just waited the next weekend when he would be visiting Sasuke's place.

The next Saturday came faster than no one could have guessed. They were in Sasuke's room listening to love songs again. Naruto liked to lie on Sasuke's bed as Sasuke sat next to him. Sasuke started to caress lightly Naruto's hand and arms as the blond boy lay there.

He brushed his straw like hair twirling it around with his fingers. Sasuke felt himself extremely happy; his whole body was on fire as his mind fantasized about what could happen next. Naruto had closed his eyes and let the other boy touch him. The blonde was breathing raggedly and shivers ran down his spine as Sasuke's soft fingers roamed around on his arms and in his hair.

The time seemed to slow down as Naruto enjoyed the moment. Suddenly it was broken by the fact that music had stopped. Sasuke grunted a bit, took his hand away and rose from the bed. The bed squeaked as he nearly jumped from it to set another CD to his player.

Naruto watched silently as the other boy stood in front of his CD case and pondered which one to play next. The view was so cosy and familiar. Sasuke's wide shoulders hunched a little and his hair landed on his face as he bent down. Naruto thought that Sasuke looked like an angel standing there. His own rock angel with black wings on the back.

After Sasuke had chosen the CD, he sat down on the bed frame. He was so close to Naruto. Sasuke bent down again now facing Naruto and said that he wished he could stop the time and stay like that with him forever. They stared into each other's eyes in complete silence which was broken by Sasuke meekly asking a permission to kiss Naruto.

Naruto's mind went blank for awhile because this was not something he had been expecting or maybe he had; he did not know. Sasuke saw Naruto's expression lingering between panic and discomfort and he continued fast that he did not want to push Naruto into something he was not ready for.

A sly smile creped on Naruto's face as he pulled Sasuke by the collar and said murmuring, that he never meant kissing was out of the picture for them. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he nervously bent down to kiss the other boy. It was their first mutual kiss.

It did not matter that their lips were dry and whole body shaking - it was the best kiss they had ever experienced. They pulled apart a little awkwardly but yet somewhat content. Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's stomach and moving to his sides.

Just then Sasuke's mother called them and asked them to come downstairs for a coffee. Sasuke's movements haltered as they both looked at each other. Smiles were formed on their faces and Sasuke stood first. He gave his hand to Naruto and pulled him from the bed. They started to walk to the kitchen both hoping that their feet would not let them down.

Sitting on the buss heading for home Naruto started to really think back what they had done. Kissing…kissing Sasuke was nice. He just was not sure whether he had really deep feelings for the boy. Kissing someone you did not love. Of course he loved Sasuke but only as a dear friend. Best friend.

Naruto felt like he might be leading the other boy into something he himself was not sure about. Naruto still had a crush on this other person and now he had stepped over the line of "a mere friendship". All this pondering led to nothing.

Next Saturday Naruto visited Sasuke's place again. They were sitting on the bed -actually Naruto was lying on it- and listening to music again. Naruto had this bubbly feeling inside as Sasuke decided to lie next to him. He felt Sasuke's hot breath near his shoulder and wild thoughts run trough his mind.

Kissing, would Sasuke kiss him again? Actually Naruto kind of wished for it but never said anything. Sasuke turned a little and gazed at Naruto. Pure silence. A faint tint of blush could be seen on Sasuke's cheeks as he lowered his gaze and asked whether he could touch Naruto.

Naruto's heart almost stopped and with a pant he said yes. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and started to unbutton his shirt with trembling hands. Naruto had to help him with it although his hands were trembling as well. Sasuke slid his hand on Naruto's naked chest, over his aroused nipples and towards the sides.

He pressed gently and carefully his moist lips on the other boy's chest and gave a trail of sweet little bites. Naruto hitched with pleasure every time those wonderful pink plush lips wetted his body. The boy moved so that he was able to taste Naruto's neck and oh God it felt like heaven on Earth.

His wet tongue caressed the other's soft skin, twirled on it and made playful sounds. From there he travelled to the blonde's lips and kissed him with such a passion it could have melted the snow outside. Their make out session became heated like a burst of flames in dry forest.

Their skin was on fire yearning for more touch, more something. Naruto tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair, pulled him closer and bit nibblingly his lower lip. Sasuke's hands wandered on Naruto's naked abdomen moving down to his hemline. Naruto shivered a little as Sasuke slid his hand fast inside Naruto's pants.

Sasuke started to pull and push, jerk the other boy off with a little inexperience. It was his first time jerking someone off but soon he got the hang of it and moved rhythmically afterwards. Naruto panted his eyes glistening in the lamplight. It felt so good and scary at the same time.

Before reaching the limit, the raven haired boy slid his finger downwards inside the blonde's rosy hole. The whole situation came so fast that Naruto did not have time to adjust himself. It hurt like hell especially because the boy had not prepared him. Sasuke was bewildered and started to move his finger lustfully in and out.

All Naruto could do was whimper and it seemed that Sasuke took it as a sign of extra pleasure and kept on going. Naruto was scared and in pain but he did not dare to say anything. He placed his hands on Sasuke's wrists and tried to slow or halter the movements. Sasuke did not understand the hint and Naruto just had to play along. Finally it was over and Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's neck.

Naruto panted harshly and he was not sure whether he had come or not. He did not tell about the pain, it was a minor problem to him now. The biggest problem was that he had let the boy inside his pants. It seemed that every time they met -especially in Sasuke's place- things got out of hand and wilder all the more.

Naruto was afraid what would come next and whether he was ready or not. Everything had happened so fast and well, best friends do not jerk each other off. Although technically -Naruto was the only one "satisfied". Sasuke was almost purring next to Naruto inhaling his unique odour and basically loving every second.

Then Sasuke lifted his head and gazed at the other blushing boy. He said smilingly that he would walk Naruto to the buss stop. Naruto dressed himself absentmindedly and they headed downstairs. Outside was snowing and it was pitch-black. The yellow street lamps glowed in the dark as two figures walked along the road.

Naruto emptied his mind and decided to enjoy the perfect moment. He pushed Sasuke into the snow and the other boy fell on his back. Laughingly Sasuke pulled Naruto with him and they landed with a crush, Naruto on top of Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him pressing his lips on Naruto's ear and whispering something. Naruto blushed and smiled.

He stood up and held his hand for the Uchiha. The rest of the walk they discussed movies and other normal stuff boys that age did. Naruto hopped on the buss and saw the dark figure waving. Naruto seated himself and just then everything from that day came back to him.

The whole buss trip he just pondered what had happened and what he felt of it. Being touched was exciting and new although the other boy had been a bit rough. Yet, it was still nice. Naruto felt bad as he knew that Sasuke did it because he liked Naruto, REALLY liked him.

He had to clear everything out and he took his phone from his pocket. He wrote a text-message to Sasuke saying that he was still in shock and that he wanted to know how they ended up doing that. He also told that he was a bit afraid if this continued, because he was not really ready for it.

Sasuke instantly replied that he understood; he was as amazed as Naruto about the whole thing. His hand had started to act on its own. It had felt so nice and Sasuke wrote that he felt something deep for Naruto but he wanted to give the boy space so he could sort out his feelings.

Sasuke continued that he would stand by Naruto no matter what and that he should not be afraid - he did not want to do anything that the blonde boy would regret later. Yet, Sasuke had to ask whether the boy regretted the thing or not. He needed to know that.

Naruto wrote back that he did not, it was a new experience and he had wanted to share it with someone he liked. Although, it was not similar liking to Sasuke's. Naruto was lost again. He wanted the other boy but yet needed more. Would Sasuke be settling or should and could he aim higher?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update…I had personal issues with the person who is somewhat the Sasuke here in this story. Let us just say that all hell broke loose and I could not even glance at this because of it. Now I am stronger and things are getting better again, so more to come!

This is my second fanfic and I really hope you would review so I would know whether to continue this story or not…There is a special reason why I like it but let us keep it a secret ;) Sorry for possible grammatical errors. SAY HELLO TO THE FRUITY SMUT!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world? (SasuNaru, Rated M) REVIEW, should I continue or not?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

You see, when you like someone from the bottom of your heart, only the time spend with that person counts. That is how it was for Sasuke at least. All he could think of was Naruto; his lips, eyes, hands…everything.

He so hoped that the other boy would feel the same but the frustration started to show its ugly effects on him. Sasuke was tensed up and sulking over the stupidest things and Naruto felt cornered all the more. Giving space was harder for the Uchiha than he had thought. Yet, their relationship grew deeper without them realizing it. More kissing, more touching.

Naruto was still clueless how he should proceed with everything and it was shown in his behaviour. He and Sasuke were almost lovers inside the four walls but outside was different. Naruto was using Sasuke and Naruto knew it himself.

One day they walked through the busiest street in the whole city together and Sasuke gathered his whole courage for this one thing; he took Naruto by the hand. The whole little incident made Sasuke so happy that he almost fainted - to hold the hand of his most beloved person. Unfortunately Naruto did not feel the same.

Naruto panicked that someone they knew would see them and then he would be labelled as taken instead of single. Selfishly he took his hand away so that he could find his phone which he did not need. He just wanted to break free from the grasp. Sasuke did not say anything; he just swallowed the hurt like he always did.

Sasuke decided not to give up yet so he took Naruto's hand once more. Naruto did not know what to do since he did not expect it. Then the drummer of one of his favourite bands popped out of nowhere before them. He smirked towards the boys and Naruto felt all the air escape him.

This was the case he was afraid of the whole time. It felt awkward and he hated it. Naruto took his hand away vigorously and turned his gaze away from Sasuke. Sasuke did not try to take his hand anymore that day. A cold rejection is a one thing but this…this was more painful than death itself.

Time passed but nothing really changed. Sasuke never got the answer he needed since sometimes Naruto led him on and the other times he did the opposite. Sasuke was at a loss. He wanted to date the other boy so bad he was loosing his mind.

Naruto was gentle and amazing but showed affection only when no one was around. He was kind of daring too, making Sasuke wear a skirt and taping it with his video camera. The most embarrassing thing was the fact that, when wearing the skirt, Sasuke had the most massive hard on anyone could ever have.

Naruto was good at seducing and playing with the young Uchiha but he was still sexually quite timid. It took some time before Naruto had the courage to unbutton Sasuke's pants and slide his hand inside. Yes, Naruto panicked so much that he had to ask how to do "it" and whether he was good at it or not. Naruto was not really fond of jerking himself off so he did not have hardcore experience on the subject.

The thing that bothered Sasuke the most was that Naruto treated himself as a kid although they were almost eighteen. Naruto felt bothered by his own body although Sasuke thought it was amazing. Naruto hated that he himself did not have muscles and that he had girly figures.

He did not want to see himself as a sexual being - just Naruto. Yet, he did the opposite from time to time. Sometimes he was worst than a prostitute and most of all; he was a teaser. Naruto was actually two persons; the both ends of the same line. Sasuke kind of liked it, but then again it made him insecure about himself.

Sasuke was not the only one pondering these things…Naruto had had lots of sleepless nights over the matter but he had decided - touching was not enough. No, it was, but he graved for more. Sasuke would be a safe choice; someone who would like him just the way he was. Naruto wanted experiences, but he needed a safe starting point. Sasuke.

So it was not out of love really…more like out of curiosity. Friends with benefits. Naruto just did not understand that the whole idea of fucking buddies would not work if the other was in love. What is sex? Something lovers should do? Well, Naruto really liked Sasuke - he just did not have a crush on him or was in love. Sadly he had to admit that he wanted a mere practise of some sort.

It was spring time when Sasuke came to visit Naruto at his house. All the snow had melted and flowers were blooming - very romantic if one likes to think that way. Naruto's parents were on a trip so the two boys were by themselves. They went to eat at a restaurant and ended up smooching in Naruto's bed afterwards.

It was quite warm so they decided to take off some of their clothes, mainly their shirts, and kept making out the whole time. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and listened to his heart beat like a drum. They stayed like that for awhile until Naruto asked if they could go and buy condoms from the nearest gas station.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as the words sank in. Naruto was suggesting sex. Sasuke was bedazzled yet extremely happy. They got dressed again and headed for the gas station; the whole trip there felt a bit awkward, but they did not let it bother them. It just made them a bit shy.

Naruto was too ashamed to buy condoms so Sasuke had to do it. Sasuke was sure the cashier looked at him weirdly but he let it slide.

In the room Naruto put on some music so they could relax. Taking off clothes seemed so hard in that situation. The shirts were easy, but the pants…blushingly they stood before each other in all their naked glory. Naruto resting his eyes on Sasuke and Sasuke on him.

They stepped closer to each other letting their lips meet again. Their kisses deepened until Sasuke decided to carry Naruto on to his bed. Their make-out session had more passion in it now that they had the freedom to touch everywhere.

Sasuke laid Naruto on his back and lowered his head. He took Naruto's member between his lips and slid it inside his mouth. He started to suck bobbing his head up and down with a rhythm. Naruto just whimpered underneath his touch wanting more, pleading for a release. Naruto could feel Sasuke's inner cheeks and tongue all over his manhood. It felt so wonderful and erotic.

Before Naruto had the opportunity to explode, Sasuke haltered his movements. He raised his head and pushed his finger inside Naruto's hole. Naruto groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure since it still hurt. The pain was stinging so he could not set it aside - it was there the whole time.

After increasing the amount of fingers, Sasuke pulled them out and set himself behind Naruto. He was panting raggedly and Naruto tried to calm himself down. When having sex for the first time, one should be calm so that muscles do not cramp and the passage is obstacle free. Citing a sex book Naruto had read ages ago did not really help the situation at hand.

Sasuke took out the condom, turned around and put it on. Naruto smiled a little because of Sasuke's shyness, it was quite sweet. Then he turned around and inserted his member at Naruto's pink entrance. It was supposed to be that easy - just push it inside, but no, it was not. Sasuke tried his best put could not get it in.

Now his hands started to tremble and panic raised its head inside him. Naruto tried to stay calm thinking flowers and stuff but Sasuke just did not succeed. Sasuke started to get frustrated and he almost cried. He stuttered to Naruto that it did not go in. Naruto soothed his back and gave him instructions on positions and they tried different angles but it did not still help.

Sasuke's arms gave upon him and he collapsed on Naruto. Pleadingly he asked for Naruto's forgiveness and told that he was just too nervous. Naruto laughed a little and said that he was nervous too and it did not matter that they did not go all the way. Naruto did not tell Sasuke that he was a little disappointed and that he himself had done everything right so basically it had to be Sasuke's fault.

Sasuke was so depressed that it made Naruto feel bad. He grabbed the other boy into his arms and said it was okay. They had the whole time in the universe and that sex was way overrated these days. Naruto's understanding and cheerful attitude made Sasuke feel a lot better although it was not quite that sincere on Naruto's part.

Meekly Sasuke asked whether it was okay if he satisfied Naruto in another way and of course Naruto agreed. Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap and started to jerk the blonde off. Naruto's insides were on fire as Sasuke played with his shaft. Sasuke turned Naruto and himself around so that they now faced the mirror, which was quite kinky.

Then and there Naruto came with a hoarse scream right in Sasuke's hand and on the sheets. After catching the air Naruto did the same to Sasuke, who also came but this time on Naruto. They shared a heated kiss and decided to take a shower together.

After watching television for a while Sasuke had to leave since Naruto's parents were soon home. Naruto walked Sasuke to the buss stop and they shared a wet and passionate kiss and no one saw them - just the way Naruto liked it.

On the way home Naruto started to ponder on everything. Maybe it was not that bad that the whole sex thing did not work out. Maybe someone had other plans for him and loosing one's virginity to someone else then one's own boy/girlfriend was out of the question. So what now; to date or not to date?


	7. Chapter 7

It seems that it took even longer to update than before…It has been very hard for me to write this fic and maybe I somehow regret ever starting this journey with this story. Yet, I have decided to complete this even if it kills me. It probably does, but I want to do it anyways. So, hopefully you enjoy reading this :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Naruto was absolutely lost. What will happen when he ends up in a band and meets this angst ridden raven haired Sasuke and tastes him and his world? (SasuNaru, Rated M) REVIEW, should I continue or not?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto). I just own the story, do not plagiarize – it is based on a true story. I will bite your head off if you try.

Naruto decided to let life take him wherever it wanted to take him. Pondering over things just made his head hurt and quite frankly - he hated it. Why were things always so complicated?

Time passed by and before Naruto knew; he had very deep feelings for the stoic Uchiha boy. Everything that had happened had made the bond between them grow stronger. Naruto understood that he could not live without Sasuke; he needed the other like flowers need water.

But was it love? Naruto came to a conclusion that he loved Sasuke, but was he really in love with the boy? They are quite different things, being in love and love somebody.

Naruto knew he would not stand here if he had had a crush on Sasuke. He knew himself too well - every time he had a crush, it faded away at some point and he started to hate the object of his admiration. You see, we create images of the people we like to fit our own desires, and when the reality and fantasy do not meet, we get angry and blame the other person.

So Sasuke had to be someone special, since Naruto did not have any presumptions concerning him. Little by little Naruto started to see the little details that made "his" Sasuke. Naruto loved the way he walked, the way he talked, how he dressed…Naruto's skin was on fire when Sasuke slid his fingers on it, just plain gracefulness.

But then there was the fact that Naruto's parents would not approve the other boy; well, him being a boy, a REAL boy. Naruto's parents teased their son about the Uchiha boy, laughing that they were an item and blaming him for joining the band just for Sasuke. He did not even know Sasuke back then!

Since his parents thought they were dating already, why would not they do it for real? Maybe he could learn to really love Sasuke, just like Jack and Rose in Titanic - that eternal stuff. Naruto decided to say "yes" to Sasuke, promise to be his. Naruto decided to do it on his own birthday so one more month to go. Naruto wanted it to be very special and that is why he decided to wait for the right moment - his birthday.

Well, things never go as planned and Naruto had to find it out the roughest way. Week before his real birthday Naruto decided to throw a birthday party in which he invited his closest friends and of course Sasuke. The birthday party was also a great opportunity to introduce Sasuke to his friends.

Naruto wanted to look dashing so he put on his black leather pants and the tank top he got from Sasuke as a present. Everybody came as planned, but Naruto could not help but to notice that Sasuke was a little distant.

Sasuke had promised to see his friends after the party since they were supposed to go to a local bar. Sasuke stared at his phone all the time and did not even touch Naruto. Somehow Naruto felt sadness float in him.

Their relationship had grown and Naruto had adjusted to it by letting Sasuke take him by the hand and other silly stuff the other boy liked to do. Now he was more interested in the bar than Naruto and it hurt like hell.

Yet, Naruto knew he had been unfair too, but this was just - well - plainly painful. On top of everything, Sasuke left earlier than he had promised, because that fucking Sasori and some other random dudes were waiting for him. Great.

Sasuke left and Naruto felt just empty. Tenten said to Naruto that he had found a nice and gentle boy, since Sasuke had not even looked at her boobies, although she practically showed them to him. Naruto smiled faintly and tried to have fun with his friends, but he could not shake the bad feeling he had in his gut.

Soon the party was over and everyone left. Naruto was exhausted and sat among his presents studying them happily. He just loved his friends. He was so tired he decided to sleep, but not until he had sent a "good night" message to Sasuke - that had become a habit of some sort for them. Sasuke wrote that he was having fun and judging by the grammatical errors he was drunk too. It was still good to hear that Sasuke was alive and well and with that in mind Naruto fell asleep.

The next morning all hell broke loose. Naruto got a message from Sasuke that said he had met his ex-crush at the bar and they had kissed. Sasuke had been so drunk that when the boy had asked him to get some fresh air, he had agreed.

Then Orochimaru had shoved his tongue practically in Sasuke's throat and they had started making-out. Yeah, it was a sloppy kiss and all that, but the worst was yet to come. Sasuke wrote that it seemed he had still a crush on Orochimaru and yet he was in love with Naruto.

What the heck? One cannot love nor have a crush on two people at the same time! Naruto was absolutely lost. What about the words and oaths of an eternal love, caring and all that shit? That Sasuke is a fucking liar…Naruto felt betrayed.

It was never really the kiss that made him tick but the fact that Sasuke lied. "You are the only one for me"-bullshit was the fact that broke Naruto's heart and Naruto was just about to give himself to Sasuke. The incident lead to crying of three days in a row and also Naruto's mother got worried over his son.

First Naruto called Shikamaru, who was as amazed as Naruto - how could Sasuke do that? Sasuke always seemed so gentle and nice. Then eventually Naruto told everything to his mother and like mothers always do, she comforted him. She wanted Naruto to make his own decision; was Sasuke worth anything anymore? She was angry too, but was still ready to support whatever Naruto decided for himself.

Well, they were not practically dating, he and Sasuke…but the pain was no lesser because of it. You do not say you love someone and then kiss some other person. It just is not right.

Sasuke eventually asked if they could talk. It had been a few days since the incident and he wrote a text message to Naruto that he had been thinking about everything and well, he was not ready to loose Naruto over something like that, meaning Orochimaru.

Naruto promised to meet him at the park. Naruto took his shades with him, since he knew he would cry. Just seeing Sasuke would make him cry. The next day Naruto walked with heavy feet to the park, where he saw Sasuke already sitting. He sat next to him not talking, not saying anything.

Why, Naruto wanted to know. Why would Sasuke do something like that to hurt him? Sasuke said that he was frustrated about their situation, how he wanted Naruto but Naruto did not want him. Sasuke just did not understand that Naruto needed time; he needed it to solve things to himself.

Naruto had not been ready to cut his wings and now that he finally was…Sasuke destroyed him. Why people always hurt the ones they love the most?

Sasuke said he was sorry and that he did not have a real crush on Orochimaru; it was the shadow of the alcohol playing with his mind. The next morning, he had already known that Naruto was all he ever wanted.

The craziest thing was that Sasori had told Sasuke that he should not tell Naruto about this fling, but Sasuke had felt obligated to. For that, Naruto was really thankful. It would have been a lot worse if he had found out everything from someone else or just years later.

Minutes grew into hours, tears turned into river until the decision how to proceed was decided. To walk away or not to walk away? That question had floated in Naruto's mind for a few days now. What would he do?

He looked at Sasuke, who looked red-eyed and miserable - yet, Naruto knew it was not time for sympathy. It was never time for sympathy; it does not lead anywhere. The sleepless nights and the talks with Naruto's dearest ones had helped him make a decision.

Let us be friends again, but only friends. Naruto was not ready to go back where they had stood before this, nor did he want. He did not want to taste the betrayal on Sasuke's lips.

It was not the answer Sasuke wanted to hear of course, but he was still happy that he did not loose Naruto over this. Naruto wanted to see if they ever evolved into anything more than friendship - he wanted see whether this was worth it. Only time would tell and still…Naruto missed those sinful lips of that dark boy.


End file.
